ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Get Real 3
Ghostbusters Get Real 3 is the third of a four part mini series by IDW Publishing which crosses-over the Ghostbusters with The Real Ghostbusters. Plot THE HOUND OF THE BUSTERS! Tired of hunting the Real Ghostbusters through infinite dimensions, Proteus puts a hellhound on the trail. Will the combined expertise of the eight 'Busters be enough to stop this cosmic canine conundrum?! Issue #3 Previews World 5/19/15 Cast Part Three The Hound of the Busters Icon Ghost Ray Stantz Egon Spengler/Animated Egon Spengler Ray Stantz/Animated Peter Venkman/Animated Winston Zeddemore/Animated Winston Zeddemore Janine Melnitz/Animated Slimer/Animated Janine Melnitz Peter Venkman Cerberus Manifestation Bridget Gibbons Gabriel Sitter Samuel Hazer Geoff Alan Crendall Ananke Kylie Griffin Vigo Proteus Equipment Part Three The Hound of the Busters Interspatial Teleportation Unit Ecto-Suit Containment Unit Dimensional Inverter/Animated P.K.E. Meter Proton Pack/Animated Particle Thrower/Animated Slimer's Recorder Pack Banana 9000 Plasmic Strainer Proton Pack Particle Thrower Tobin's Spirit Guide Proton Grenade Ecto-1 Ecto Monocle Miniature Inverter Wall-Trap P.K.E. Meter/Animated Megatrap Items Part Three The Hound of the Busters Animated Toaster Shears of Fate Summoner Bell Skull of Ivo Shandor Locations Part Three The Hound of the Busters Firehouse Firehouse/Animated Development On April 8, 2015, from an interview recorded prior, Erik Burnham revealed Joe Quinones from "Howard The Duck" will draw the variant cover for Issue #3. Issues With Friends Special 09: Erik Burnham and Dan Schoening; 48:22-49:44 mark 4/8/15 On May 6, 2015, Erik Burnham revealed pencils were already turned in for the variant cover. erikburnham Tweet 5/6/15 On May 11, 2015, Erik Burnham saw the Joe Quinones cover. erikburnham Tweet 5/11/15 On May 21, 2015, Erik Burnham declared he would finish writing Issue #3 the next day. erikburnham Tweet 5/21/15 On May 22, 2015, Erik Burnham completed writing Issue #3. erikburnham Tweet 5/22/15 On June 3, 2015, Erik Burnham previewed an unlettered version of the subscription cover by Joe Quinones. Erik Burnham Facebook 6/3/15 On June 27, 2015, Erik Burnham hinted there will be another "fun scene" with Slimer in Issue #3. erikburnham Tweet 6/27/15 On July 9, 2015, an unlettered page was shown during the Ghostbusters panel at San Diego Comic Con. It revealed the junior team from Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime will appear. Southland Ghostbusters Facebook image upload 7/9/15 On July 22, 2015, Dan Schoening posted a teaser of the junior team and Geoff from Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime. Dapperpomade Tweet 7/22/15 On August 5, 2015, Dan Schoening posted an unlettered teaser of Egon, from The Real Ghostbusters, looking at Tobin's Spirit Guide. Dapperpomade Tweet 8/5/15 On August 21, 2015, a covers, credits, and 4 page preview was posted. Issue #4 preview via Comic Vine 8/21/15 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is JUN150431 *Regular Cover **The Egon Spengler of both universes are featured along with Slimer from The Real Ghostbusters. **Within Slimer's "sandwich" are: ***A candy gram from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ghosts R Us" ***A liter of Blody from the IDW ongoing series. ***Ray's Ferocious Fondue Casserole from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Killerwatt" ***Winston's birthday cake from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Slimer, Come Home" *Subscription Cover **On the left side is the prime universe: ***The Firehouse basement, the first movie's Containment Unit, Proton Packs, Particle Throwers, P.K.E. Meter, a Twinkie, and Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Peter, Ray, Egon, and Winston ***Slimer **On the right side is the animated universe: ***The Firehouse basement, the Containment Unit, Proton Pack, Particle Throwers, and P.K.E. Meter ***Peter, Ray, Egon, and Winston ***Slimer *Credits Page **The title of this issue "The Hound of the Busters" is a nod to the Sherlock Holmes novel and character, the Hound of the Baskervilles. ***"The Hound of the Baskervilles" was the third crime novel by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle to feature Sherlock Holmes. It is fitting it is alluded to in the third issue. *Page 1 **Icon Ghost mentions Proteus, the Cerberus Manifestation, and the Ghostbusters. **Once more, Icon Ghost says his famous "We now return to The Real Ghostbusters" line. *Page 2 **The Ecto-Suit is visually based on the Molecular Destabilizing Suit from The Real Ghostbusters episode "X-Mas Marks the Spot" **As previously revealed, the Interspatial Teleportation Unit is visually based on the Transdimensional Portal from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Copycat" **Continued from last issue, Egon is still wearing his gray vest ensemble from the first movie. **Ray Stantz, from The Real Ghostbusters, appears to be holding the Animated Toaster from Ghostbusters II. **In panel three, on Egon's clipboard is a nod to the Ghostbusters (Movie) Official Mail Order - including the "I've Been Slimed" and "Back Off, Man" stickers. **In panel three, on the red screen is a grab of a city map from the Ghostbusters Activision Video Game **Like on The Real Ghostbusters, Ray "translates" what Egon says. *Page 3 **Ray alludes to his and his comrades' escape from the Collectors' Limbo at the end of Volume 2 Issue #3. **Once more, the biometric scanner attached to the Containment Unit is visually based on the version from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" *Page 4 **Across the hall in Egon's lab is the Dimensional Inverter. **Egon, from The Real Ghostbusters, mentions the Sedgewick Hotel. **Egon is surprised the green ghost, from The Real Ghostbusters, was named Slimer. ***In the prime universe, the ghost wasn't referred to as "Slimer" in dialogue until Ray does in the first level of Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions). *Page 5 **Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg appears on panel one on Ray's hub. **In terms of continuity with The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster," this issue opens right after Slimer performed recon in the Containment Unit and was let back out by Janine. **Ray, from The Real Ghostbusters, mentions his universe's Containment Unit. **Continued from last issue, Janine is wearing one of her outfits from the first movie. **Ray mentions the brand of permanent marker, Sharpie. **Janine criticizes how her animated counterpart sounds like, a nod to the character's voice being recast later on in The Real Ghostbusters. *Page 6 **Janine, from The Real Ghostbusters, is sitting at the Banana 9000 from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Adventures in Slime and Space" **Ray alludes to The Erie. *Page 7 **Janine, from The Real Ghostbusters, recalls Slimer's encounters with mice. In the animated continuity, Slimer has met mice on The Real Ghostbusters like "Spacebusters" and Slimer! like "A Mouse in the House" **In panel one, by the window is the Plasmic Strainer from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Adventures in Slime and Space" **In panel two, on the fireplace altar is Egon's brain in a jar from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Copycat" **In panel two, the Particle Thrower's cord is missing -- a nod to classic animation errors on The Real Ghostbusters. **When Ray returns home slimed, Peter quotes Janosz Poha's line at the end of Ghostbusters II when he regains consciousness from being hosed by Ray and Winston. **Egon alludes to Ray's Occult Books. *Page 8 **The near future of the IDW continuity is based on the video game Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime, which has been referenced on occasion in the ongoing series such as a young Alan Crendall in the first issue. **The junior team and Geoff from Sanctum of Slime appear. **The page is drawn in the style of the comic book cutscenes in Sanctum of Slime. *Page 9 **Ananke returns from Get Real Issue #1 *Page 10 **Ananke uses the Shears of Fate, as seen in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Hanging By a Thread" **Bridget's declaration is a likely nod to her propensity to celebrate her achievements, small or big, during Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime. *Page 11 **The Employee of the Month board appears in panel 1. It has three permutations in this issue. ***For August, the image is of Peter leaning on the billiards table on page 7, panel 3 of the ongoing series Volume 1 Issue #1 ***For September, the image is of Peter talking to the Hungry Manitou on page 12, panel 3 of the ongoing series Volume 1 Issue #7. ***For October, the image is of Peter talking to Special Agent Melanie Ortiz over coffee on page 19, panel 3 of the ongoing series Volume 1 Issue #10 ***For November, the image is of Rookie from the Rookie & Ron logo first seen on page 22 of the ongoing series Volume 2 Issue #7. ***For December, the image is of Ron Alexander from the Rookie & Ron logo first seen on page 22 of the ongoing series Volume 2 Issue #7. **Ray is back in his attire from the Ray's Occult Books scene in Ghostbusters II. **Peter, like in the first level of Ghostbusters: The Video Game, opts to play one of the arcades instead of helping the other Ghostbusters. **The arcade Peter is playing is the Jump Bug one seen in Ghostbusters II when Ray and Egon demonstrate the Psychomagnotheric Slime **The arcade in the middle is based on The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ain't NASA-Sarily So" with The Creature and the Experimental Space Platform Galileo are on the title bar's background. The image on the screen is the opening shot of the episode, the Galileo Platform in space. **The arcade on the right is the Star Gazer from the first movie. **Still on the white board from Get Real Issue #1 are: ***In the upper left, a Kenner page of Proton Pack toy and Firehouse playset. ***In the middle, a photo of Chi-You from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters ***Left of Chi-You's photo is a photo of the cockroach form of the Metamorph in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Drool, the Dog Faced Goblin" used in Volume 2 Issue #12 for what Peter sees. ***Left of Chi-You's photo is a photo of the Aetil in Volume 2 Issue #18 panel 1 ***Under Chi-You's photo is group art from the Ghostbusters II Coloring Book (1989). ***On the right, a photo of Tiamat from The Real Ghostbusters episode "I Am the City" ***On the right, a photo of Marduk, in his true form, from The Real Ghostbusters episode "I Am the City" ***In the upper right, a photo of Boogieman seen in Volume 2 Issue #12 panel 2 ***In the upper right, a photo of Rodefhiri seen in Volume 2 Issue #12 panel 1 **Ray notes Proteus' dislike of being captured and showing the future from Greek mythology. **Peter, from The Real Ghostbusters, eats out of take out carton from the Tai Hong Lau Restaurant from the first movie and recently, Issue #3 of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters mini-series. **Winston, from The Real Ghostbusters, has a B.B.B.B. can, the soda Peter drank at the beginning of The Real Ghostbusters episode "Sea Fright" **Egon, from The Real Ghostbusters, has a copy of Tobin's Spirit Guide - the primary black version with the "T" that appeared periodically on The Real Ghostbusters. **The plastic flamingo is an unused prop from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Halloween II 1/2". ***The model sheet appeared in the DVD-ROM section of the "Halloween Special" DVD put out by the defunct Ghostbusters fan site RGBDVDS.tk "Halloween II 1/2" Plastic Flamingo model sheet via Spook Central Dapperpomade Tweet 8/27/15 **In panel 1, the pages in the book Winston is looking at are based on pages 4 and 5 from The Real Ghostbusters Sticker Book by Diamond. The "What's The Matter With Winston's Sandwich" section and the #22 still of the lead Troll from "Troll Bridge" on page 4 and the #28 still of the Holland Tunnel from "Troll Bridge" on page 5 can be made out somewhat. *Page 12 **The second permutation of the Employee of the Month board appears in panel 1: ***For February, the image is of Peter dialing his cell phone on page 3, panel 5 of the ongoing series Volume 2 Issue #7 ***For March, the image is of Peter entering the diner in the Laura Parr back up story on page 29, panel 3 of the ongoing series Volume 1 Issue #9 ***For June, the image is of Peter talking to Melanie Ortiz over coffee on page 19, panel 3 of the ongoing series Volume 1 Issue #10 ***For July, the image is of Peter from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters #1 Subscription Cover ***For August, the image is of Peter becoming horrified at the thought of hiring more rookies at the end of the opening cinematic of Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime ***For October, the image is of possessed Peter on page 20, panel 4 of the ongoing series Volume 1 Issue #6. ***For November, the image is of Rookie from the Rookie & Ron logo first seen on page 22 of the ongoing series Volume 2 Issue #7. ***For December, the image is of Ron Alexander from the Rookie & Ron logo first seen on page 22 of the ongoing series Volume 2 Issue #7. **The middle arcade has a new scene from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ain't NASA-sarily So." It is a grab of when the Ghostbusters celebrate in zero gravity after trapping the Creature. **Egon and Ray hit on an outside factor leading to the other Ghostbusters' arrival. This was a protection spell cast by Claudia back in Get Real Issue #1. **Kylie has Spengler's Spirit Guide from Extreme Ghostbusters. **Kylie mentions the story of Proteus arguing philosophy with a goat near present day Doliana, Greece around 200 BCE. **In panel 4, the yellow Post-It note references J. Michael Straczynski. The last four digits of the phone number are his birth year, 1954. **In panel 4, right of Peter, from The Real Ghostbusters, is a list of names: 'Summer, Music, Hall, LaMarche, Welker' refer to the original cast of The Real Ghostbusters: Laura Summer, Lorenzo Music, Arsenio Hall, Maurice LaMarche, and Frank Welker. *Page 13 **Peter, from The Real Ghostbusters, refers to the possessed Atlas statue in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" **Egon brings out a Proton Grenade, last seen in the ongoing series Volume 1 Issue #16 **In panel 2 to 4, the blue Post-it note references Gracie Mansion and its address. **In panel 3, on the far left is the prop design sheet for The Real Ghostbusters Particle Thrower. **In panel 5, Winston hoots "Oorah" - a nod to his time with the United States Marine Corps. **In panel 5, Janine is looking at "The Digest Book of Racquetball." It was printed in January 1980. *Page 14 **In panel 1, in front of Egon, from The Real Ghostbusters, is the Psychogram Helmet from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Headless Motorcyclist" **In panel 1, Egon is wearing his Ecto Monocle - last seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters #3. **The part Ray mentions is named after the late Harold Ramis. **In panel 3, Peter has his The World of the Psychic, from Ghostbusters II, mug. **In panel 4, left of the device, is an Imp, the one with blue eyes, snout, and short horns, from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine's Day Off" *Page 15 **When Peter, from The Real Ghostbusters, inquires about the device, Peter alludes to the events of the Mass Hysteria! arc at the end of Volume 2 and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters. **The device panel reads out the Firehouse's address 110 N Moore Street. **Still on the brown tack board from Get Real Issue #2 are: ***On the left, the small purple sticker from the Hardees Ghostbusters II promotion, "Goo E Ghost, Purple Ghost" sticker. ***On the left, below it, is the grab of an episode of "Top Cats" seen in Ghostbusters II framed on an office wall when Peter talks to Norman in Chapter 2 "World of the Psychic" ***On the bottom right, a Ray's Occult Business Card ***On the upper right, the billboard image for the Ghostbusters Spooktacular at Universal Studios *Page 16 **Peter, from The Real Ghostbusters, alludes to a running theme of facing evil dogs like the Gozerian Terror Dogs and later on, such as the Bog Hound from "The Scaring of the Green," the Tolaysian Terror Dog in "Egon's Ghost," and the Governor's Terror Dogs in "Jailbusters" **In panel 1, right of Winston, from The Real Ghostbusters, is the Summoner Bell from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions as it appears in the Firehouse on the kitchen counter. **In panel 2, on the white board, the line "Funny You Should Scream J. Bacarr" is a reference to an unproduced script of The Real Ghostbusters "Funny You Should Scream" by Jina Bacarr. Jina Bacarr Interview Spook Central 3/4/12 **In panel 2, right of Kylie on the white board is "Newhart Show" - a nod to the Bob Newhart show and a favorite of Peter, from The Real Ghostbusters, who admitted so in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Victor the Happy Ghost". **In panel 3, Kylie activates the Wall Trap from the ongoing series Volume 2 Issue #6 by invoking the Boston Red Sox professional baseball team. **In panel 4, the soap dispenser is again based on Double Bubble from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Big Trouble With Little Slimer" *Page 17 **Peter, from The Real Ghostbusters, points out the Red Sox hit better than the Jags. This was a nod to Winston, from The Real Ghostbusters, and his favorite minor league team, The Jaguars from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Night Game" **The Employee of the Month board is in its third permutation. It is the version seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions. It was also used in the ongoing series Volume 2 Issue #11. *Page 18 **In panel 1, the Skull of Ivo Shandor can be seen on the right side in Peter's office area. **In panel 1, hanging upside down on the chair in the office area is the sports page of the newspaper with the headline "They Lost Again" Janine was reading in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Grundel" when she teased Egon about loving him most of all. **In panel 1, part of the Vigo painting is seen. **Kylie grabs the Megatrap, last seen in the ongoing series Volume 1 Issue #15. ***Kylie using it has some irony as the Megatrap is based on the deluxe Ghost Trap toy that came with the Trendmasters Deluxe Kylie Griffin action figure. **In panel 6, on top of the white closet is the box of contaminated jumpsuits from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Citizen Ghost" *Page 19 **In panel 3, part of the Vigo painting is seen. *Page 20 **In the last panel, left of Peter in the box is a book with the cover from Slimer! #1 of the NOW Comics series. *On page 6 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5, Peter makes a joke about Peter prime's bald spot again like he did on page 15 of Get Real Issue #3. *On page 21 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6, Alan, Samuel, and Gabriel's photos are from Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #3, page 9, panel 2 and Bridget's photo is from page 9, panel 3. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7, the ending is similar to Ghostbusters Get Real #3: the antagonist appears to the teams in a giant form on the last page right before the finale. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series *IDW Publishing Comics- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 1 *IDW Publishing Comics- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 2 *IDW Publishing Comics- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 3 *IDW Publishing Comics- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 4 References Gallery GhostbustersGetRealIssue3SubscriptionCoverPreview.jpg|Subscription Cover preview GhostbustersGetRealIssue3SubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover GhostbustersGetRealIssue3RECoverFront.jpg|Retailer Exclusive Cover GhostbustersGetRealIssue3RECoverBack.jpg|Retailer Exclusive Back Cover GhostbustersGetRealIssue3Credits.jpg|Credits Page Category:IDW Contents